Only ghosts likes moldy cake
by DorianWilde
Summary: A huge piece of cake suddenly appeared in Stiles' vision, interrupting the 'gazing emptily at his finished lunch'-thing he was doing.


**Pairing**: Danny/Stiles

**Characters**: Danny, Stiles, Scott

**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** _Danny gives Stiles a piece of cake. And something else. _

A huge piece of cake suddenly appeared in Stiles' vision, interrupting the 'gazing emptily at his finished lunch'-thing he was doing.

"Happy Birthday," Danny said, shooting him a sunny smile. Stiles wasn't sure how he'd found him. He wasn't hiding, per se, but he had fled the cafeteria in favor of sitting outdoors by himself, needing some space.

Stiles squinted at him, half blinded by the sun. "I, wow, cake," he said smartly. "I mean, thank you." He pulled his fingers through his hair, offering a grin, because, you know, chocolate covered drowned in sprinkles _cake_. Enough to make anyone happy. And diabetic.

"No problem." Danny leaned his hip against the table, holding his eyes. Stiles decided his blush could be explained away by the hot Danny. WEATHER. The hot _weather_.

"Uuum. It's actually not, you know, my birthday today. It's actually in a month. Roughly. More like forty two daaays?" he said, counting quickly. "Yeah, forty two days. I'm younger than I look." _Oh my god I'm an idiot._

"Oh. Really?" Danny looked surprisingly unembarrassed. "My bad," he shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I mean, cake," he gestured towards it with both hands. "Probably won't save it for my birthday, it'll get moldy and all. Moldy cake. Only ghosts likes moldy cake." He laughed, sounding a bit hysterical._ Stop giving off crazy person vibes. Act normal. At least aim at normal._

"Ghosts?" Danny asked, frowning.

"You... haven't read Harry Potter?" Stiles guessed. Danny gave an affirmative nod. "Right. Never mind, muggle." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, though, for the cake. Hey, feel free to give me a piece on my actual birthday," he tried to joke.

"I'll do that," Danny promised, lips twitching. "One with lots of whipped cream. I really like whipped cream, so you'll have to share it." Then he honest to god WINKED.

"Oh?" It was supposed to come out curious, flirtatious maybe, not as a high pitched squeak. "I'll, I'll do that!" Stiles took a deep breath, trying to force himself to _not_ act like a fourteen year old girl. "Sharing is caring," he added, because really, Stiles never stops talking unless someone interrupts him, especially when he's nervous. And Danny's made him nervous recently. He stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth to save himself from further embarrassment by babbling. "Mmm," he got out, half choked. He tried to chew the massive amount of cake in his mouth, covering his mouth with both hands, finally managing to swallow it. Dany watched him, amusement evident. Stiles seemed to be an endless source of amusement for the other teen. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Delicious."

"Glad you liked it. You mind if I...?" at Stiles' nod Danny took a piece as well, using Stiles' fork.

"You indirectly just kissed me oh my God I said that out loud. Right. I'm going to find Scott," he said, shooting up from his seat as Danny laughed.

"Hey Stiles," Danny said, just as Stiles was about to flee.

"Yeah?" Stiles turned around, almost falling over. Danny grabbed him to steady him, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"See ya," he smiled, walking off, calm as a fucking cucumber.

_What the FUCK just happened?_

"Did Danny just kiss you?" Scott, apparently just arriving at the scene – Stiles hoped – stared after their team member.

"Yeah." Stiles shook his head quickly, feeling very confused.

"Oh! Cake!" Scott exclaimed excitedly, immediately digging in.

"Hey!" Stiles snatched the plate back. "_My_ cake. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in class, not out here bothering me?"

"Nah, free period."

"As it's tuesday, _I_ have a free period after lunch. _You_ have a free period on 'll be tomorrow," he added helpfully.

Scott blinked. "Shit."

Stiles sat back down to enjoy his cake, watching Scott run. "Right," he breathed, absolutely _not_ thinking about whipped cream as he pulled out a book on druids from his backpack."Right."


End file.
